Lovely Complex
by LuDeLuu
Summary: Making a god angry is never a good idea, but sometimes, the result of it can be quiet interesting.


_Special thanks to ChaosAnn and MysteryRandomChick who made this story possible. You two are the best!_

_Disclamer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, becuase if I did, there would be much more MayuLokiness_

_

* * *

_

**_.~L_**_ovely **C**omplex**~.**_

_One of the greatest military commanders and a risk taking gambler; a workaholic genius and an impatient short term planner; a vicious cynic who forgave his closest betrayers; a misogynist who could enthrall men; Napoleon Bonaparte was all of these and more, the twice-emperor of France whose military endeavors …_

"Loki-kun?"

Mayura's voice broke the silence in the room, making Loki to stop reading abruptly and drop the book he was holding as he hadn't noticed that the girl had already arrived and was sitting on the couch.

"Yes, Mayura?"

"What are you reading?" she asked innocently, staring at him with her deep ruby eyes.

Loki blinked a few times, still surprised that she was there and that she hadn't made any noise until that very moment, before finally answer.

"I'm reading the biography of Napoleon Bonaparte."

He waited patiently for another question or even her usual 'fushigi mystery!' but he was only met with a simple 'oh'.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curious" was her answer. Once again, another simple word. None other question, nor 'fushigi mystery'.

After a full minute watching the back of her head, waiting for something else to happen, Loki raised up the book from the floor and returned to his reading, a little bit confused.

_Napoleon was born in Ajaccio, Corsica, on August 15th 1769 to Carlo Bonaparte, a lawyer and political opportunist, and his wife, Marie-Letizia. The Bonaparte's were a wealthy family from the Corsican nobility, although when compared to the great aristocracies of France Napoleon's kin were..._

"Loki-kun?"

This time, the God of mischief almost fell off the loveseat when he was interrupted again, but he regained his composure quickly, leaving the already forgotten book over the desk.

"Y-yes, Mayura?"

"How old are you?"

"Eleven" he answered without paying much attention.

"Are you sure?"

He looked at her like if she had a second head.

"Yes, Mayura. I'm completely sure about my age." '_Why is she asking me all this no...?'_

"But you're so short!" she complained puffing one cheek.

_'Oh, short, right...'_

…

…

…

_'Wait, WHAT?'_

"P-pardon?"

Mayura giggled when she saw Loki's clueless expression, and explained herself.

"You're short, Loki-kun! If you hadn't told me you were eleven I could have sworn you were eight or less!"

"I'm not short!"

"Yes, you are! And you have the 'Napoleon Complex'!"

At this rate, Loki was completely lost.

"The Napoleon what?"

She tried to calm herself down, and sat straight on the couch, but she couldn't stop giggling after Loki's reaction, causing his annoyance to grow.

"The Napoleon Complex -also known as Napoleon syndrome and Short Man syndrome- is an alleged type of inferiority complex which is said to affect some people, especially men, who are short in stature. The Napoleon complex is named after the French Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte. The conventional wisdom is that Napoleon compensated his short height by seeking power, war and conquest. The Napoleon Complex is also described in terms of the theory that shorter men are more aggressive to dominate those who are taller than they."

Loki had a tic in his right eye by the time Mayura had finished her speech, and he wasn't sure if he had to congratulate her because she had finally done some research or yell at her for calling him short. Nevertheless, nothing came out of his mouth, his eye still twitching.

"Loki-kun? Are... Are y-you okay?" the girl asked, covering her mouth to contain her laughter.

Loki snapped back at reality... And reacted.

"I haven't got the Napoleon Complex!" he screamed angrily, waving his arms over his head. For the love of Frigg! He was a _god_! He didn't felt inferior to anyone! And he wasn't going to let a mere mortal to just laugh at him like that. After all, if you play with fire, you get burnt. And not for nothing he was the god of fire.

As Mayura kept laughing after Loki's melodramatic reaction, she didn't realize when he approached her, until the god bumped her hardly, leaning over her so she wouldn't have time to stand. But when she opened her eyes to look at him, she didn't meet a pair of green eyes _(a/n: In the manga, Loki has blue eyes and blond hair when he's in his adult form)_ nor the small body of a boy on the top of hers.

Instead, she found herself under the fierce gaze of a man she had only met twice.

"K-kami-sama?"

The god smiled seductively at her.

"Think again, Mayu-chan."

Her eyes shimmered when she recognized him.

"Loki?"

His grin grew wider when he heard her call his name without the honorific, but his eyes held a small sparkle of mischief in them.

"That's right, Mayu-chan." Loki said, leaning closer "Now... I want you to clear some things up for me... Do I look _short_ to you?"

"N-no?" Loki's sweet breath was driving her crazy and it didn't help that he was very close to her. _Too _close_. _She was completely sure he could hear her heart beats clearly.

"And do I look like I have a complex?" He was slowly closing the distant between their bodies, enjoying the way she was writhing beneath him.

"No..."

_'Just a little bit closer...'_

"That's all I needed to hear!"

The change in the tone of his voice and the fact that she didn't felt the pressure of his body on hers anymore, made her realize that he had stood up and that she was hyperventilating uncontrollably. She then looked up at him, but he only gave her his 'oh so sexy' smile.

Still blushing and breathing heavily, Mayura stood up and pointed him with her index finger.

"Mou! Loki you're so mean!" she yelled, leaving aside the fact that he had lied to her until this very moment, and pouted... Which only made him laugh. "Don't laugh at me!"

The blonde god covered his mouth, and looked at her mockingly.

"I'm s-sorry. It's j-just that you look cute w-when you're mad."

Grumbling, the girl turned around and headed to the door with her fists clenched, but Loki's arm around her waist stopped her from escaping, and with a quick movement he made her face him.

"And you're so mean for calling me short, Mayu-chan."

She was cut-off before she could say anything, Loki's lips sealing hers.

* * *

Author's note: There you go! I'm sorry if there are some misspellings but english is not my first language, and google traductor is a bitch.

This story popped out in my head one night, and i just had to write it, but i didn't post it immediately because i had to check the spelling and i wasn't sure if you would like it or not..

Anyways... Should i continue this? Any advice?

Reviews are appreciated (:


End file.
